Love Through the Whole Life
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: Nephrite wished Naru happy, so after Nephrite's death, Naru married someone else. But she had never forgotten Nephrite, who was her only love. When she was close to the end of life, she knew that they would meet in another day in paradise. A Neph/Naru fanfiction written by colour. Naru's first persion view.


**Love through the whole life**

**Author: **Colour

**Translate:** MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon for Neph/Naru pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**Note:** Naru's first person.

* * *

**The story:**

The night was as dark as usual. The darkness had me, but the stars twinkling in the sky shined my mind. My Nephrite-sama, I am here. Are you staring at me with your deep, gentle blue starry eyes? I know you must be looking at me, you glanced at my happiness, you glanced at my sadness. We were separated by the fate, but I know you had never left me.

That night was like a nightmare, in the nightmare I held your body trembling with tears on my face. I caressed your still-warm face covered with blood, I heard those merciless ridicule that broke my heart, I was sad and furious, by completely helpless. It was like a long-expected exciting celebration of your enemies…I struggled and cried, begged to the god not to take you away from me, but I gain no pity at all…

The dark green blood on the orange cloth had dried, it was once tied on your arm, and it is tied on my heart for the whole life. For how many times I thought you were still standing behind the purple curtain of my room when woke up from nightmares with tears? Yet whenever I opened the curtain it was only the sound of wind answering to me…

You want me to live on, you wish me a happy life, so that your sacrifice would be meaningful, but do you ever know, dear Nephrite? At the moment you left me all happiness left me, how could there be any possibility for me to fall in love with anyone else?

If you wish(tears)…if you really wish that(sobbing)…I will make it true…I promise to you it would come true…

Do you feel lonely in the other world, my dear Nephrite-sama? Was there anyone listening to your story? Was there anyone being with you and taking care of you? I'm telling you that tomorrow will be a special day, because my wedding would be on tomorrow, yes…I was getting married, were you happy for that? Nephrite-sama? If you feel a lost and sadness besides your sense of happiness, please trust me that you are still my only love. I might be the wife and mother of someone else, but please trust me that you are the only man in my heart, you are the only man I am loving and have ever loved…

* * *

How time flies, Nephrite-sama! In the slight rain of drawn I walked into this forest again, and the forest that was so familiar to me is in a silent. I went to the tree under which you had once left, and tied a yellow ribbon on a wet brunch of the tree. I prayed with my both hands in front of my chest, I prayed for your happiness in the other world…I sat down on the ground and leaned against the tree, caressing the grassland affectionately on which you had once sat. The two pieces of chocolate parfait was melting, as if even they could sense my sorrow…my thoughts flew…

"Shu-" I looked up when I heard the voice, it was the yellow ribbons floating in the breeze dancing with rain drops. Are you there, Nephrite-sama?

Oh, my dearest Nephrite, how are you in the moment? In so many years I dedicated anything a woman could do for her family, such as my youth, work, time and energy…such dedication more or less made me feel better…made me less painful because of my love to you. In the silent night I had again and again opened the love letter you gave me. Although you wrote that in the name of someone else as a plot at the moment, I remember the past of us whenever I read it once more.

It was like yesterday once more…the time flash back to the gorgeous party…you were like a dream and I was devoting in the dream world you created, although you were devil and making use of me at that moment.

"Nephrite…" What a warm and familiar name, when I called your name again with you in my mind, I was not that sad and sorrow as before, because you had became part of me, you had been in my soul, in my life, in my heart for the eternity.

Nephrite…this might be my last time to the forest in the park, the ground of autumn was covered with golden leaves, and I raised my head to enjoy the warm sunshine staring at the yellow ribbons covering the brunches of the tree. I felt satisfied while my eyes wet…I had wrote my will, when I was alive I have responsibility to my family, but after my death I wish my children would pour my bone ash here in the forest, in the ground beyond which yellow ribbons floating in the wind, so that I could be with you forever…

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" A lovely little boy was surprised when running towards me, followed by his young mother.

"Granny, are these yellow ribbons yours?" The boy asked with his innocent eyes widened.

"Of course, they are for a dead family member of me." I answered with kindly.

"Why are there so many, granny?"

I turned around, staring at the flowing yellow ribbons with affectionate smile:"Because granny wishes to meet him in another day in the paradise!"

~O~

-FIN-


End file.
